Smile
by aedy
Summary: Moments in their lives from getting together to the happy ending.


_A/N: This is probably he most flully thing I have ever written but I really love this song. I saw a Puckurt video a while ago with this song and ever since I just wanted to write a fic with it. This sat half written on my desk for the last two months, but it's finally here and I hope you guys will enjoy it! The song is "Smile" by Uncle Kracker._

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun…_

It was normal to find Puck on the Hudmel's couch every Friday, so when Kurt let himself in the house, he wasn't surprised to see Puck's mohawk peeking from over the edge of the couch.

Kurt wiped away his eyes again even though he was pretty sure that the tears were completely gone by now. He hung up his coat and then turned around, finding Puck staring at him.

"Hey Kurt."

"Puck." He tried heading towards the kitchen, but Puck's voice stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

He turned around slowly, raising an eyebrow questionly. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon Kurt, I've know you pretty much my whole life. Give me some credit."

Kurt glanced towards the kitchen for a moment, debating whether he should still make his escape or talk to Puck. Finally, he sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "We broke up."

Puck looked at him frowning and then put down the control of the game he was playing and turned all his attention on Kurt. "What did he do?" he asked seriously.

And just like that, Kurt smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. A honest, big smile. "It was my fault actually. But thanks for thinking it was his."

Puck scooted closer to Kurt and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Finn went to buy pizza. He won't come back for at least half an hour." He slid a little bit closer and Kurt rolled his lips in his mouth to try and stop his smile from getting bigger because he knew where that conversation was going. "Wanna make out?"

Kurt laughed out loud then, pushing Puck away. But when the other boy caught his hand and gave him a lopsided grin, Kurt felt himself giving in, and not just because Puck was offering a distraction, but because the idea of kissing Puck wasn't making him want to run away and that was surprising.

He let Puck pulling him down on him.

**II. **

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where_

_You send me, lets me know that it's okay_

_Yeah, it's okay_

"You know how we made out a few weeks ago?"

Kurt looked up startled from his homework when Puck barged inside his room and closed the door behind him. "Yeah," he answered cautiously.

"Well, I've been thinking," Puck glanced at him without stop pacing, "I liked it a lot. I wouldn't mind if we made it a regular thing." He stopped, running a hand through his mohawk.

The predictable thing to say was "you're not even gay" or ask "Are you even gay?" but Puck looked like he had been thinking about it for a while and Kurt didn't want to ask something that was surely going to make it seem like he didn't believe Puck was being honest, or that he hadn't stopped being that impulsive guy who always got himself into troubles.

Kurt closed his book and scooted closer to the edge of the bed until he was sitting with his feet on the floor. He kept his eyes fixed on Puck while images of their making out session ran through his mind. If he had to be honest, he hadn't stopped thinking about it. The way in which Puck had held him, his hands closed tightly around his hips, his fingers flexing like he was trying to hold himself back from sliding them down on his butt, the way he kept smiling while they kissed… everything was still there like it had only happened yesterday. It was new and exciting and it left him feeling like if he only took a chance on Puck, then they could have something real.

Puck stepped right in front of him. He looked down at Kurt, a nervous expression on his face. "I know that you had just broken up with your boyfriend of seven months and for a first relationship that was a hell of a long time, but…" he took a deep breath before going on. "Give me a chance?"

And Kurt smiled because even if it was for different reasons, this was new to both of them and seeing Puck so nervous about it, showed that it really meant something to the other boy and so Kurt nodded and grabbed Puck's t-shirt bringing him closer. "Okay."

**III. **

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

Kurt's laughter echoed through the deserted halls of McKinley and Puck grabbed his hand, spinning him around before pulling him up against him, so Kurt's back was pressed against his chest.

"Shhh…" he whispered in his boyfriend's ear before spinning him around again and pulling him into a deep kiss. One of his hands found its way to Kurt's hip and dragged him closer.

Kurt pulled away still laughing. "I can't believe you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night so you could take me here."

"Hey, I would have taken you to the beach if we lived somewhere else."

Kurt entwined their fingers together, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. "In two months we will be living in New York and we will go to the beach whenever we want."

Puck nodded, unable to stop smiling. "C'mon, the swimming pool is this way."

Kurt let Puck lead him down the dark hallways feeling that usual happiness that he had never felt with anyone else before, surging inside him.

When they reached the swimming pool, Puck pushed open the metal door and dragged Kurt inside and then quickly slid his t-shirt off. "You have to get your clothes off," he said, with a smirk before he reached forward, his fingers sliding in the waistband of Kurt's jeans to pull him closer.

"I thought you were going to help me with that," Kurt told him seductively before laughing. He swatted away his boyfriend's hands and started taking his t-shirt off. "I know you. You'd just throw everything around and I won't let you get chlorine on my clothes."

Puck snorted somewhat fondly and Kurt wasn't even surprised that he knew how to read every one of Puck's mannerism.

Looking up with a smirk, Puck started swaying, his fingers sliding his belt out of the loops of his jeans. "Love me love me, say that you love me."

Kurt laughed out loud then. Puck winked at him. "C'mon, Kurt."

Shaking his head, Kurt started singing. "Fool me fool me, go on and fool me," he slid the zipper of jeans down, blushing only a little. "Love me, love me, pretend that you love me." He slid his jeans off at the same time Puck did.

"Leave me leave me, just say that you need me." Puck walked closer to him, his hands coming to rest on Kurt's hips and pulling him in closer as he lowered his voice and kept on singing. "Love me love me. Say that you love me," he nibbed at Kurt's lower lip and felt his boyfriend's hands running up and down his back.

"Leave me leave me, just say that you need me. I can't care 'bout anything but you…" Kurt managed to finish the sentence just as Puck grabbed his hand and started running towards the swimming pool, their laughter echoing through the place.

They were happy that Figgins didn't want to pay for a night keeper.

**IV.**

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

"Can you believe that you have been with him for a year?" Mercedes shook her head taking another sip from her drink.

"Eleven months, Mercedes," Kurt corrected her automatically. He glanced towards where Puck was dancing with Finn and Brittany and laughed.

"But still." Mercedes huffed, turning her attention on her best friend. "I hate that I won't be there to see what will happen between you two. I hate that your older, Kurt."

"Let's not think about that. This is our last Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza ever." He rolled his eyes then. "Of course I will still see her every day." He scrunched up his nose and looked over where Rachel was sipping on her pink drink. "I will be forced to see her and Finn all over each other every day for the next four years."

"Puck will distract you."

Kurt smirked. "I know."

As if on cue, his boyfriend walked over to them. He nodded at Mercedes before letting himself fall down between the two friends. "'Sup hot stuff?" he asked playfully making Mercedes roll her eyes. She got up from the couch and walked over to Tina on the other side of the room.

Puck relaxed against the cushions and threw his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. Kurt leaned his head on Puck's shoulder and smiled up at him. "On a scale from one to ten, how drunk are you?"

"I can still focus on where I am and what I'm saying." Puck smirked and leaned down, starting to nuzzle Kurt's neck. He took a deep breath of Kurt's scent and then straightened up getting up from the couch and grabbing Kurt's hand to pull him up on his feet. "You have to dance with me."

Kurt let himself be pulled up and followed Puck. He didn't know the title of the song that was playing but he recognized the voice as Ke$ha's. Puck put his hands on Kurt's hips and started making him sway out of rhythm. Kurt closed his eyes leaning back against Puck.

It was like Puck was dancing to his own song instead of the one playing but Kurt loved it. Being with Puck had made him feel so comfortable with himself that he had stopped caring if he made a fool of himself. After almost a year spent together, Kurt had learned to relax.

"We are going to be the hottest couple in New York," Puck whispered against his neck.

"It's a big city."

"I know but have you seen our guns?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. He turned around and when his eyes locked with Puck's, he stopped dancing. Puck was looking at him unguarded and Kurt felt like everything around them was disappearing. He could hear Rachel's voice explaining to him why he had kissed Finn on the stage of Nationals a year before, how she had felt in that moment, the feeling of them being all that mattered, all that existed.

He stepped closer, his hands going around Puck's neck. "I love you," he said, and it didn't matter if Puck wasn't going to remember the next day. Being in love with each other was something they felt all the time, it didn't need spoken words.

And then Puck smiled, his eyes softening and he pulled Kurt against him, his lips moving against Kurt's when he whispered, "I love you."

**V.**

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along just like_

_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

Kurt loved New York, he loved everything about the city. He loved the frenetic chaos, the little apartments, the overcrowded streets, but he hated the traffic, especially when he was already running late. He turned on the radio to distract himself from horns blaring non stop. He heard his phone ringing and looked at the caller ID, rolling his eyes when he saw who was calling.

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel's over joyful voice greeted him from the other end of the line. "_Kurt, hey, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me._"

"We are going to see each other in a few minutes," he trailed off, looking at the cars in front of him. "Make that half an hour."

"_Yes, but that's for work, Kurt. I'm talking about spending some time together as friends._"

"Seriously, just because Noah is on tour, it doesn't mean that you have to keep an eye on me all day long. Finn called me yesterday begging me to let you go home tonight," he added, exasperated.

"_I'm just being a good friend. I'm your best friend, Kurt._" Now she sounded a mix between offended and hurt and Kurt wondered if she really thought he was going to fall for it.

"You remind me every day, but…" he stopped when familiar notes started filling his car. He looked down at the radio as if Noah would magically materialize in front of him. "Shut up for a second, okay?" He heard Rachel huffing impatiently but he ignored her and turned up the music.

_Ain't nobody gonna take away this thing we got going_

_Ain't no one is changing my mind cause I know we got it_

_Ain't nobody_

_All I gotta do is believe in you and_

_All the world becomes possibility_

_If you're willing I'll be wonderful_

"_He's coming home in a week,_" Rachel said softly and Kurt nodded even though she couldn't see him and then leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

"I really miss him."

"_I know._" Rachel sighed. "_So, lunch?_"

"Okay."

**VI.**

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain_

_and just like that_

_You make me smile_

Kurt let himself fall down on the couch, his head in his hands. He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder but didn't look up.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. This is the second time…" his voice broke down on a sob. It was two days from Christmas and it was snowing and the airport was close and he had no way to get to Lima. The same thought kept running through his mind. '_What if I don't get to see him again?_'

Puck kneeled down in front of him, his hands rested on Kurt's knees. "Please, stop crying."

"I can't."

"Listen to me," his voice became strong and resolute. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Burt. He won't leave you alone."

It was the absolute certainty in Puck's tone that made Kurt look up. He nodded once and then again more sure of himself.

"I've talked with Finn and Rachel. If we leave now, we will be in Lima on time for Christmas. We will take turns driving."

"Thank you."

Puck pulled him into his arms and let Kurt cling to him.

**VII.**

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

"When I met Puck, the last thing I thought about, was that one day I was going to stand at his wedding. With my brother of all people," he added after a moment. The guests laughed and Finn tilted his glass towards Kurt and Puck. "We grew up together, me and Puck, we are like brothers," he paused for a moment and then added, "it's like the three of us are brothers."

Kurt's eyes widened and Puck started laughing while Rachel shook her head.

"Did he really say that?" she asked. "I knew that I should have written his toast."

"It comes from his heart," Burt said before he started laughing as well.

"That didn't come out right." Finn laughed nervously. "Anyway, I'm happy that today we become a real family. I don't know why Kurt decided to marry his sorry ass, but I'm happy for you guys." He raised his glass and smiled at his brother and brother-in-law. "I guess it's time to dance now."

Kurt and Puck got up from the table walking to the center of the room. "Don't step on my toes. These shoes are expensive."

Puck rolled his eyes while he slid his arms around Kurt's waist. The music started playing and they began swaying on time with it. Despite the lessons Puck had taken, he still couldn't dance beyond the classic prom dance. He was just happy that Kurt wasn't complaining. "Can you believe this?" he asked, looking down at his feet to make sure he wouldn't step on Kurt's toes.

"That I managed to tame you?" Kurt asked.

Puck looked up from his feet and glared at his husband. "That will never happen."

Kurt smirked kissing him briefly before Puck could say anything else. When he pulled back, he rested his chin on his husband's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'm happy," he whispered.

"Me too." Puck leaned his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and they started swaying even slower. They were almost just standing there holding each other, but it was okay. Kurt thought that it felt perfect.

"Thank you for putting up with me," Puck said quietly, making Kurt laugh.

"I should be the one saying that."

Puck tightened his hold for a moment before he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Burt standing behind him, Carole at his side.

"Do you mind if I dance with my son?"

"Not at all." Puck stepped back, smiling at Kurt. Carole walked up to him and asked for a dance as well.

"Don't go too far away," Kurt said playfully while he took Burt's hand.

"Never."


End file.
